Red Rebellion
by Trinitykitsune
Summary: In 1956, Hungary rebelled against the communist Soviets who held them in their grasp. Hungary plans to gain her freedom right then and there. Historical one-shot, no pairings.


_Pre-notes:_ This is (hopefully) historically accurate. Please feel free to correct me. _Reviews_ are loved!

**Red Rebellion**

_By Stonefang_

*

She could still feel those chains choking her, those crimson chains soaked in blood. Russia's grip on her was faltering now and the chains were rusting, the orange color a welcome sight to her tired eyes. She was Hungary, also known as Magyar Köztársaság. These bloodstained chains were crumbling now. Revolution was on its way.

Hungary was more determined now than she ever had been to break free. Doubts still clouded her mind on occasion.

She glanced at the calendar hanging on her wall. In red she had marked this day. There would be blood but if her people stayed strong they would be free from the Soviets. No longer would Hungary wear those chains of red.

In her hands she clutched the flag of her nation proudly. In the white stripe in the middle had been an image: the communist coat of arms. One of her citizens had cut it out. Pride knew no bounds.

_On your feet, Magyar, the homeland calls!  
The time is here, now or never!  
Shall we be slaves or free?  
This is the question, choose your answer! -  
By the God of the Hungarians  
We vow,  
We vow, that we will be slaves  
No longer!_

People sang the song as they stood around Józef Bem's statue, their voices blending in patriotic harmony. Hungary stood with them, her pride and love for her people caused her to tear up, just a little. She wiped away the wetness and glanced at the statue with hope and a longing for freedom. The chains chafed her wrists and she wanted them off. She wanted out of this madness.

_We were slaves up till now,  
Damned are our ancestors,  
Who lived and died free,  
Cannot rest in a slave land.  
By the God of the Hungarians  
We vow,  
We vow, that we will be slaves  
No longer!_

***

It was 8 pm that same day, October 23rd, 1956. There was a loud thud suddenly and Hungary leapt from where she stood and ran down the streets to find a large statue had fallen. It had been of the Soviet's leader, Stalin. Soon, soon they would be free. But when?

At the same time, the AVH guarded the Radio Budapest building. A crowd had gathered around the building. Tear gas was thrown into the street and people were shot. Blood began to pool up on the streets around the building. And all she could do was watch her people kill each other in front of her.

_Useless villain of a man,  
Who now, if need be, doesn't dare to die,  
Who values his pathetic life greater  
Than the honor of his homeland.  
By the God of the Hungarians  
We vow,  
We vow, that we will be slaves  
No longer!_

***

Tanks crawled like earth-colored panthers down the streets of Budapest. The Soviets were here!

Hungary frowned as she concentrated on finding Russia, who was the leader of the Soviets. She was going to talk to him, but if that didn't work it would get bloody.

_Damn it! _

Soviet people were in her country, her capital too! They guarded everything, wary and suspicious. Their guns shone dangerously in the afternoon sun.

Hungary's people were clever though and tough. They wouldn't go down without something that resembled a fight. Even a few tanks had been capture possibly, but she didn't know for sure.

She decided to blend in as one of her people for the moment, fighting to get out of the chains that bound her to the Soviets. She snatched one form an AVH soldier and when he tried to retaliate she held a knife to his throat. Her face was red from running and her fierce eyes had an almost maniacal gleam. This was her country and she was going to fight!

_The sword shines brighter than the chain,  
Decorates better the arm,  
And we still wore chains!  
Return now, our old sword!  
By the God of the Hungarians  
We vow,  
We vow, that we will be slaves  
No longer!_

The AVH had been fighting against the Hungarian people for some time now. Gunfire was exchanged on both sides. Hungary lifted her gun and prepared to shoot at the AVH. Her finger found the trigger and pushed it in. The bullet sped out of the muzzle and grazed and AVH soldier's shoulder, tearing his uniform sleeve open slightly.

He grimaced at the sudden flash of pain up his arm and shot back into the crowd. His bullet just barely missed a Hungarian man. Hungary reloaded and lifted the muzzle towards the sky which was such a peaceful blue that morning. It seemed such a shame to indirectly shatter the peaceful mirage the sky gave off.

_We'll win this no matter what!_ Hungary thought, eyes narrowed in fury.

The crimson chains still clinked around her wrists as she moved about the crowd. Emotions were intense and she could feel her people's fear and pride. But she felt the AVH's emotions too. They were just as much a part of her as the Hungarian Resistance.

The Parliament Building stood before her, tall and beautiful. Fighting citizens and AVH stood about.

Red chains, brown hair, dark blue uniform. That was the nation of Hungary. Soon, her government would fall to the hands of the AVH. It was only a matter of moments.

***

The streets of Budapest were full of sweaty, determined bodies. Her people would not give up. They fought, they persisted. Members of the Resistance tossed Molotov Cocktails at the enemy destroying bodies and a building or two.

There was fire as well. It burned, wicked bright, and quickly consumed remnants of the Communist world. Books were burnt; eaten up by the devious flames.

Green eyes watched the chaos from a secluded room. Hungary now stood here in wait. She'd leave all the fighting to her people. Surely, they could manage without it her? Or, maybe that would be her downfall. The chains were very rusty now. When would they break?

When October 28th came, there was a period of quiet. No fighting. Everything was calm. The ceasefire wasn't going to last long enough. The chains of blood-red were almost off her wrists. Hungary could taste freedom on her tongue. It was almost in her grasp.

_Good-bye, Russia._

_The Magyar name will be great again,  
Worthy of its old, great honor;  
Which the centuries smeared on it,  
We will wash away the shame!  
By the God of the Hungarians  
We vow,  
We vow, that we will be slaves  
No longer!_

***

November 4th brought the fighting back to Budapest and Hungary's body began to ache again. The pains had disappeared with the ceasefire but when the Soviet troops came back, it started all over. She moaned in pain and kneeled on the floor near the window. The chains grew tighter on her wrists.

_Damn it. We were close. So close!_

There was a roaring noise that grew closer and closer. The Soviets!

It was 3 in the morning when the attack on Budapest began. Tanks swarmed Budapest's streets once more and Hungary could feel a steady burning in her heart. Her capital, her precious capital. She was not going to lose this time!

Soviet tanks had gone up the Soroksari road and some had gone down the Vaci road, splitting the city in half. It was on the road of Budaõrsi that the first shots were fired and the Soviets began to end the rebellion. Hungary scowled as more pain crept into her body and the chains grew even tighter. Her hold on freedom was slipping.

The bullets terrorized the army barracks located on Budaõrsi. Her fighters, important to her in many ways, were attacked by the Soviets. _Russia is going to pay for this. I…I…_ But she felt too weak to finish her threat. Her army fought back with but their retaliation was not enough to unleash the chains of red that held their country hostage.

***

Now it was 8 in the morning and Hungary waited for her fate to be decided. She had left earlier to fight alongside her citizens, but there wasn't enough resistance to save them and her. The Soviets had seized her radio station.

Many people died in the rash gunfire. Innocent, but proudly Hungarian blood had been spilt. Her citizens and army were shot down by the Soviets. Someday, Russia wouldn't control her with his Communistic ways. That day would come soon. She was sure of it in her heart.

***

The tenth of November saw the end of the unnecessary bloodshed and fighting but it also saw Hungary once again bound in red chains. She had lost so many people, many more than Russia or anyone else in his household.

Now she stood, the aftermath of the rebellion being dealt with. Hungary still wore the chains Russia had bound her with. She could barely look at them without feeling intense hatred towards him.

Soviet people were to be permanently sanctioned in Hungary now that Russia and the other Soviets had regained their control her.

But she, Hungary, Magyar Köztársaság, would not fall. Eventually these chains would rust away until they were nothing. It would happen and she would be sure of it.

_Where our grave mounds lie,  
Our grandchildren will kneel,  
And with blessing prayer,  
Recite our sainted names.  
By the God of the Hungarians  
We vow,  
We vow, that we will be slaves  
No longer!_

**Author's Notes:**

**[1] Józef Bem: He was a Polish general and a hero of Poland and Hungary. There is a statue of him in Budapest.**

**[2] AVH: The State Protection Authority of Hungary. They were a secret police organization that existed from 1945 to 1956.**

**[3] Molotov Cocktail: A gas bomb used by rebelling Hungarians.**

**[4] Fire: Soviet War memorials, communist symbols were removed from Hungary and communist books were burnt.**

**[5] Soroksari & Vaci: The roads the Soviets used to get into Budapest. It allowed them to split the city in half.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as I had fun writing it. History is a perfect source for fanction ideas, isn't it? The lyrics that are in italics are the words to the National Song of Hungary, Nemzeti dal. It is a poem written by Sándor Petőfi.**

**Actually it's not their national song, I believe, that's just the name. ^^**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Stonefang**


End file.
